


Like a Real Wolf

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Biting, Bottom Castiel, Bruises, Human Castiel, M/M, Mating, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Shifter Dean, Top Dean, Werewolf Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean left his pack six years ago to integrate himself back into the real world, the world of humans. It’s hard for him to do, but he’s one of the rare Alphas that can shift as he pleases, when he wants, however he wants. Whether it be halfway or not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Real Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean left his pack six years ago to integrate himself back into the real world, the world of humans. It’s hard for him to do, but he’s one of the rare Alphas that can shift as he pleases, when he wants, however he wants. Whether it be halfway or not at all.

Three years ago he met Castiel, a young business man who was surprisingly accepting of a werewolf, considering most of the world thinks they aren’t real.

Dean had just flat out said ‘I’m a werewolf’, and at first Cas laughed, but then he realized Dean was being serious and was very accepting of his true nature as a non-human person.

They work around the full moons when he starts popping knots, when the hair on his arms and legs get thicker, when the hair on his head gets longer, and when his teeth become impossibly sharper.

Castiel has been talking about this for months, about how he wants to be knotted to Dean, to be fucked when Dean’s in his wolf form, maybe half-way between human and wolf, he says when Dean won’t agree to it, but it’s too dangerous, too unpredictable.

“Please, Dean, I want to see you, the real you.”

“This is the real me, Cas, I told you no, that’s my final answer.”

“I like it when you get rough and --”

“I can get rough in human form, I’m not risking biting your neck too hard or hurting you. I love you too much. I can’t lose you.” Dean cups his lover’s cheeks and kisses him sweetly.

“We’ll be careful, Dean, please. This is what I want.”

Dean looks deep into his eyes for a long time before sighing. He’s always been a sucker for those big eyes.

“Go get yourself ready, I’ll shift.”

“Really?” Castiel asks skeptically, and Dean nods his head.

“Yeah, yeah, Cas, anything for you. We just gotta be careful like you said, but I think it’ll be good. Finger yourself well with lots of lube, I’ve got a big knot for ya,” Dean says, and Castiel groans.

He all but runs to their room, shedding clothes the entire way.

Dean begins to shift. His nails get longer, his teeth elongate, and he can feel the tug of the skin on his cock as he hardens and grows longer, the swell of his knot starting.

He steps out of his pants, and the rest of him begins to shift into something resembling a wolf more than a human now.

His ears have tips, and he traces his canines with the wet of his tongue, and it slices right through. His temperature runs warmer, and he knows that he’ll have to keep an eye on Castiel’s own temperature to make sure he’s not over-heated.

When he smells the sharp tang of come, he runs to his room where Castiel is, where he’s rutting into the sheets as he orgasms with four fingers inside of his hole, pumping in and out.

The whining sounds he’s making are perfect in Dean’s ears, the perfect pitch and everything, and his position just screams submissive wolf.

But, as the wolf part takes over, he also remembers that Castiel, his soon-to-be mate, is still a human and isn’t made for this.

He’ll have to go slow.

His knot seems to think otherwise, and then he’s grabbing the back of Castiel’s neck to shove him down into the sheets chest-first, his ass in the air and hole exposed, and then his cock is buried deep inside of him in one short push.

He’s unable of coherent speech in wolf-form, even two thirds wolf form, one third human, but he somehow manages to howl Castiel’s name loud enough that neighbors have undoubtedly heard it from their beds where they’re most likely fast asleep.

It's an old wolf thing, to yell your mate's name loud enough so other wolves know they're taken. When he's screamed it enough, when the need and urge to do so subsides, he buries his face in the crook of his mate's neck and scents him.

Dean growls and grunts and takes and takes and takes. Castiel is a moaning, squirming mess under him, cock leaking again, and Dean licks a long stripe up Castiel’s spine, then sinks his teeth into the tender flesh under his palm.

Cas makes a choked off sound and inhales sharply, comes again, and Dean thrusts his hips harder, holds Castiel in place so he can get nice and deep, almost deep enough so his knot is at Cas’ hole, but they’re working up to it, going slow in his opinion.

Maybe not today, he tells himself, but sometime he’d like to knot Cas. He feels the hair along his spine and down his back bristle and stand up to point at the ceiling, and that’s when he comes, with the taste of his mate on his tongue.

He forces his wolf-self back down, he really can’t unleash that amount of force on Castiel, but then he can’t stop it all the way, and it slips through the cracks.

He whines, howls, grunts, groans, moans, and keens, comes so hard it drips from Castiel’s hole. Dean's nails carve his claim into Cas' skin, and Castiel begs for it, pleads and cries out when Dean hits a good spot.

He comes so much he starts to orgasm dry, and only then does Dean pull out, when Cas’ hole is sloppy and when his nose starts to wet the sheets along with his tears.

The shift back happens slower than shifting into a wolf. Confining such a wild part of himself is hard, and he has to focus on keeping it, containing it, inside of himself.

When the hair on his body thins, when he feels himself back in a human skin, he tends to Cas who’s still shaking and trying to get off another time, too lost in the pleasure to think straight.

“Shush,” Dean quiets him, and as soon as he’s touched Castiel collapses, his chest heaving and lungs rattling. “What do you need?”

Cas holds up a single finger, his eyes shut tight, his mouth parted as he inhales and exhales quickly. Until it evens out he doesn’t speak, he just pants.

“Need water,” he slurs, and Dean’s out of the room like a bolt of lightning, there and back again so quick Cas doesn’t have time to take another breath before Dean’s at his side, cold cup of water in hand.

“What else?”

“Ice.”

“For what?”

“Bruises.”

Dean winces. He didn’t think he was holding on that hard, but there are his fingerprints molded into Castiel’s skin, purpling blemishes forming as painful imprints.

His poor throat has bits of broken skin where Dean bit down too hard, and he hurries to get the first aid kit and to get ice packs.

Castiel looks nothing but blissed out and content, however, and he keeps grumbling about how he wants more, but Dean denies him for real this time.

“You did so well,” Dean whispers in his ear as he wipes the sweat and come away from Cas’ skin. “So beautiful, Cas."

“Did I do well for a human?” Cas asks, smile in place but still half-serious, and Dean kisses him softly.

“Better than any wolf I’ve ever heard of. Maybe I can knot you next time.”

“I’d like that, Dean, and maybe next time I can present myself to you like a real submissive wolf."

“You’ve been doing your research,” Dean comments.

“I have been, and I am ready to put my new knowledge to the test if you’ll let me, Alpha,” Cas says innocently, and Dean groans.

Tonight is going to be a long one, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
